


The Way We Surrender

by Lightning_Bee



Series: Tragedy Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Dominant/Top Dean, Dominant/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, Slavery(ish), Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Submissive/Bottom Gabriel, Tragedy Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s visits are always the hardest because Castiel can’t pretend when he sees his brother’s beaten skin. Only this time is different and Castiel says something he will always regret. If only he had foreseen the consequences…<br/>Destiel and Sabriel slash. Contains many mentions of domestic abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Surrender

__**A/N: I believe today is a dark day for me in the writing SPN fic world.  
Pairings: Sabriel and Destiel (Demonic Winchesters)  
Disclaimer: SPN does not belong to me.**

 

Castiel is pushing Jason on the indoor swing in his playroom when Gabriel arrives, his son’s legs kicking in the air as he giggles with the unadulterated joy a child always gets from such simple pleasures. It’s a sound that Castiel loves more than any other because it makes everything seem so perfect and when it sounds he can almost imagine that they’re actually in a park on Earth, surrounded by soft green grass and birdsong. His eyes snapped open when it stopped suddenly, the illusion lost as Jason jumped out of the swing seat with a shriek and straight into Gabriel’s arms. The archangel stumbled back slightly as the boy landed, a grin stretched across his face.

“Uncle Gabe!” Jason crowed delightedly, wriggling in the man’s grip to get comfortable. Castiel didn’t miss the slight wince caused by the small action and let his gaze flicker to the floor. When he looked up Gabriel was hoisting the seven year old up onto his hip to make him easier to hold, his navy shirt riding up for a second to reveal dark had shaped bruises adorning his slim hips and stomach before Gabriel used one hand to pull it discreetly back down. Castiel couldn’t help but notice though, even as Gabriel’s cheery voice filled the room.

“Hey there kiddo,” he greeted; carrying him as he walked over to where Castiel stood by the now forgotten swing. “Have you been behaving for your Daddy?”

“I sure have!” Jason replied loudly, allowing Gabriel to put him back down now his initial welcome was over.

“Yes, he’s been very good,” Castiel agreed as his son beamed brightly at the elder angel. “Now why don’t you go and play with some of your toys while Uncle Gabriel and I have a chat?”

“Okay Daddy!” Jason said happily, running over to the other side of the room to play teachers with his teddies – one of his favourite games. Castiel took a breath as he did before turning to Gabriel slowly. 

“Coffee?” he offered, gesturing towards the kitchen with his hand. Gabriel nodded slightly, running a hand through his hair as they both left the room. Castiel glanced at Jason quickly to check on him before he did but, seeing his son content with his toys, didn’t disturb him. When they got into the kitchen Gabriel leant on one of the counters with his arms folded across his chest while Castiel busied himself with the kettle and spooning instant coffee into two mugs, neither of them saying anything. After about a minute of silence Gabriel sighed loudly, unfolding his arms and using them to push away from the counter top.

“You can talk about it you know. I know you want to,” he told Castiel simply. The younger angel hesitated for a moment, the kettle boiling just when he opened his mouth to speak. He shut it quickly, picking up the appliance with trembling hands instead and pouring the hot water into the mugs on the counter in front of him. “Cas…” the archangel began gently. Castiel put the kettle down quickly at the nickname, turning to face his brother.

“You know you’re not allowed to call me that anymore,” he cut in before the other man could continue. Gabriel’s expression twisted in disgust at his words, tone hard and cold as he snapped back a reply.

“In case you hadn’t noticed I don’t really care what I’m allowed to do.”

“No, you don’t,” Castiel agreed softly, moving over to the fridge for milk. “And every time I see you there is a new mark that shows it. It’s been that way for seven years Gabriel and sometimes…sometimes I wonder if one day you’re just not going to come back and one day your visits will just stop without warning.” Gabriel let out another sigh his face taking on a more compassionate look at his brother’s worry.

“Sam won’t kill me Castiel. He’s too careful for that,” he assured the younger angel with a shake of his head. Castiel bit his lip, pouring milk into each of the mugs carefully before returning it to the fridge.

“How do you know?” he asked, voice slightly shaky as he passed Gabriel one of the drinks. Gabriel took it with a small smile of thanks, looking down at the floor straight after in shame.

“When he claimed me he said it was forever. There’s no escaping that. The only way he could even try to break it would be by killing us both. I can’t die as long as he lives and the same applies to him.”

“That’s not much of an assurance Gabriel,” Castiel commented honestly. “There are things that he could do that are just as bad as death. Forever claims can’t save you from that.” Gabriel set his mug down on the counter with a deep frown.

“And what would you have me do Cas?” he asked irritably. “Would you have me bow before him as you do Dean? Would you have me bear his child so he can have an heir to the throne? You know me better than that Castiel. I don’t take well to being forced into anything.” Castiel put his own drink down carefully. Of course he knew that Gabriel hated even the mere idea of being made to do something by anyone. It was one of the most prominent features of the archangel’s personality. Yet…he couldn’t let this continue. He hated seeing Gabriel hurt but over the many years they had been in hell together there had been very few days when he hadn’t. It seemed that Gabriel always found something to do that would lead to punishment. The younger angel stared at his brother sadly, his bright blue eyes studying the bruised and pained angel before him in silence. He couldn’t watch Gabriel fight this losing battle anymore and he couldn’t take the risk of Jason realising and finding out the truth about his ‘Uncle Sammy’ and ‘Uncle Gabe’. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of what he had to do to stop it. He swallowed it back determinedly. It would be Gabriel’s choice, he reasoned, and as Jason’s father he had every right to insist upon it.

“Then I have no other option,” he replied sadly, voice almost breaking with his sorrow. Gabriel blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t let you do this anymore Gabriel. Jason’s growing up. If he sees your bruises…the effect will be devastating. He’s my son. I can’t let him go through that,” Castiel explained, holding back tears as he spoke. Gabriel’s eyes widened in realisation and his lips parted in shock, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Castiel are you giving me an ultimatum?” 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel began. Gabriel didn’t let him finish, running a trembling hand through his hair before turning away with a shake of his head.

“Me too brother, me too,” he muttered before walking out of the room. Castiel remained rooted to the spot in a terrible mixture of shock and loss, barely hearing Gabriel call out a half-hearted goodbye to Jason before he left. He didn’t know what he had expected from Gabriel upon giving his stipulation but he knew he had not expected the grief he felt upon making it. He felt like he had lost his brother forever with just a few words and it was like an angel blade to the chest.

It was two months before Castiel saw Gabriel again. 

He wasn’t sure how the archangel had managed to avoid him so well. Usually the younger man saw him frequently even between his visits to their domain but somehow Gabriel had managed to stay completely hidden from him even at the demonic parties where Dean and Sam would usually show ‘their angels’ off. It had worried him at first but after the six week mark had passed he had been close to hysterics. He had even dared to ask Dean one night after putting Jason to bed but his master merely gave him a dominating kiss and told him that Sam was taking care of Gabriel and not to worry. Needless to say it did nothing to soothe Castiel’s anxiety. So when he finally saw his elder brother again at another demonic party, alive and seemingly well with Sam’s arm wrapped around his waist, he had been flooded with relief. However, his delight had been short-lived and quickly replaced with anguish once more because although Gabriel seemed in good health there was something radically different about him. The unyielding archangel, who had become so sombre under their years of oppression, did not rebelliously leave Sam’s side to greet him as their eyes met across the room but smiled brightly from his place instead before looking back to the Boy King. A smug smirk was plastered on the younger Winchester’s face as he talked to another demon for a moment before glancing down to the angel at his side. Castiel watched with uncertain eyes as Sam said something to his brother, stroking his free hand down the shorter man’s cheek. Gabriel grinned and bit his lip before nodding slightly; looking happy and carefree under Sam’s undivided attention. A moment later the King of hell picked him up, Gabriel’s arms locking around his neck and legs securing themselves around his waist as Sam carried him away and out of the room. Castiel let out a small gasp at the sight, fresh tears welling in his eyes when he realised just what his ultimatum had caused.

Gabriel the archangel was gone forever and only the consort of the Boy King was what was left.


End file.
